Love has Second Chances
by cutsipie
Summary: Sonic has missed the chance to tell Amy he loves her. When a messenger comes to tell him he will be given a second chance Sonic has to make things right before it's too late.


A/N: I don't own any sega characters……blah blah blah…

In my story Sonic is 21, Amy is 18, Cream is 12, Tails is 14, Cosmo is 13

February 23. There was a mouth watering aroma in the air. Amy Rose pulled the cookie tray out of the oven and placed them on the cooling wrack. "_I hope Sonic likes these cookies, I've been baking all day," _she thought to herself. It was a bright sunny day and Amy was smiling, but deep inside her there was a feeling of emptiness. Amy was beginning to believe that she could never persuade Sonic to even consider her more than a good friend. The past few nights she had been restless. No nightmares, no dreams, just tears and distress. Often she wondered what she would be like had she not met Sonic. She was taller now and her quills were now shoulder length. She still had the three bangs above her jade eyes. She was wearing a three quarter sleeve red top that exposed her shoulders. She was also wearing a perfectly fitting pair of jeans and her boots were now black.

Amy dried her tears and took a deep breath. The cookies had finally cooled and she took a small cloth and placed it in a basket. Each cookie was place delicately in the small whicker basket.

It didn't take long forAmy to get to Tails' workshop where Sonic was currently staying. With all the dignity she could muster she gave firm knock on the door. After a few moments the door opened and Amy was greeted by a blonde colored, twin tailed fox. "Hey Amy," said Tails with a bright smile. "Hope you guys are hungry," Amy responded holding up the basket. "Thanks come on in." Tails stepped aside to let Amy in. Amy put the basket on a small wooden coffee table in Tails' living room. Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo (ha, three C's) were also there and seemed to be watching a movie about a clown fish trying to get home to his father.

Just then Tails and Sonic walked in, Sonic nearly turned pale when he saw Amy walk over. Tails and Sonic had changed little, the only change being that they were taller. To his surprise however, she didn't hug him or squeal at his presence. She just blinked twice and said, "Hi Sonic." This wasn't normal for Amy and Sonic was getting the idea Amy that Amy was coming up with a different way to ask him out. This was not her intention, but Sonic just thought this was one big act. "_I'm not gonna fall for it Ames."_ They'd been standing there for a few minutes now and this was starting to get awkward. All of a sudden Sonic just blurted out "Nice try Amy, but it's not gonna work."

Amy was caught off guard with this remark and only stared at him with surprise. "Huh?" was all she could manage to say. "I know this is all a big act to get me to ask you out," Sonic could feel a fire burn within him. By now there were tears in Amy's eyes, "No Sonic." The fire within was building, "Aww come on Amy, cookies? That's your secret weapon on me." Amy was desperately trying to hold back the tears, but in vain. She'd worked so hard to bake those cookies, making sure they were perfect.

Amy now looked as if she would scream. Instead, she just walked past Sonic and locked herself in Tails' bathroom (I don't know why she picked the bathroom). There was an awkward silence and everyone was staring at him. "That wasn't very nice Sonic," Cream said in barely a whisper. Sonic just grunted and plopped down on the sofa, his eyes on the TV.

Amy's crying was now in soft whimpers, "_I don't understand what happened, I didn't even hug him." _Amy decided at that moment that she would never speak to Sonic again.

Meanwhile Sonic was sitting on the coach simply ignoring everyone's comments. Deep down he knew he was wrong, but would never admit it since his ego was stronger than his heart. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from Tails' communicator which was lying on the coffee table. Tails answered and it was Knuckles. The meterex were back and they had their sights on the master emerald. "I could really use your help over here!" Knuckles' voice was barely audible over all the noise. "Don't worry Knuckles we're on our way!" Tails glanced at Sonic who was now on his feet and ready to go. Less than ten seconds later they were out the door.

Meanwhile, there was another robot just outside hiding in the shadows, poisedand quiet as if waiting for something. It was a scorpion shaped robot, its large tail ready to strike anyone that came near. As soon as Sonic and Tails were out of sight the monster raised its tail and with huge momentum smashed the wall that separated outside from inside.

From the bathroomAmy could hear Cream and Cosmo's screams. As quickly as she could she ran over towards the screams. Cosmo and Cream were trapped in a corner, Cheese looking helpless from behind. Amy decided to try a sneak attack. She tip toed as close as she could get then pulled out her hammer, using it to jump Amy then raised it again and made a large dent in what appeared to be the power source. In the process she was sent flying into the wall by the machine's giant tail. The girls quickly ran toward the door and they all managed to get out safely before the deformed robot self destructed. Luckily, even the small bird trapped inside the robot was able to escape. The girls smiled as they watched it fly away.

All of a sudden, Amy felt a sharp pain in her armandas she rubbed it gently she noticed blood stains on her pure white gloves. She'd been stung by the scorpion's poisonous tail. When Cream and Cosmo finally saw the woundthey knew Amy was in big trouble. Thinking quickly, Cream put Amy's arms over her shoulders and leaped up to the sky. In a quiet yet firm voice Cream shouted "Cosmo! I'll get Amy to the hospital and you go tell Sonic and the others." Cosmo nodded and ran inside the now partially destroyed workshop.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails gave each other a thumbs up. They had finally driven the meterex away from Angel Island. They were just sitting on the ground getting their breath back when all of sudden they heard music like you would hear on an elevator. "Oops, that's mine...I have to changethe ring tone," said a slightly embarrassed Tails.

The fox'sheart rate went up a little when he saw Cosmo appear on the small screen. "Is everything all right Cosmo?" Tails scratched behind his ear nervously. "Tails, Cream took Amy to the hospital, I think she's really hurt. I don't really have time to explain, but could you please come as soon as you can?" Sonic was now listening his feeling a mixture of worry and annoyance. _"Would Amy really fake something like that?" _

He realized she wouldn't and soon began to feel a sense of panic.

Back at the hospital things were not going too well. Amy's symptoms were going from bad to worse. X-rays which were taken approximately thirty minutes after the poison entered Amy's bloodstream show a small cloud in her lungs. This indicates that there is fluid inside (I'm no doctor, I made most of this up). About fifteen minutes later another x-ray was taken and by now the small cloud had spread throughout Amy's chest. Without the respirator Amy would suffocate. In the waiting room Cosmo and Cream were doing the best they could to comfort each other. Cheese was already in tears and Cream hugged him, patting him affectionately.

Amy's heart was barely beating. Each beat was more like a tiny spasm until…

Then, it happened. The sound everyone was hoping they wouldn't hear, that terrifying, demoralizing sound. It was an awful piercing noise, a sound not one soul could not ignore. A loud beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep came from the heart monitor.

It just happened to be that same moment when Sonic burst in. When he finally realized what was going on his own heart nearly stopped. _"No! I'm too late!" _Sonic swore under his breath. He pounded his fist against the wall. Cream and Cosmo could no longer hold back their sobs. Tails, who had just walked in went quietly over to the girls and place his hand on Cosmo's shoulder.

No one uttered a word on the way home. Sonic had so many different feelings at the same time. Sadness, confusion, frustration, regret, but mostly guilt. Sonic was so caught up in his thoughts he could not even run. He wasn't really paying attention where he was going until he passed Amy's house. He walked toward the fuchsia colored door and moved his hand down it tenderly. A tear finally managed to escape his eye.

_"I wasn't ready to tell her. I waited too long and now she's gone. It isn't fair! She can't leave me like this." _He turned the knob and door opened with a creak. It was dark inside and Sonic began searching for the light switch. He finally found it and his eyes had to adjust to the brightness for a moment. The walls were a peachy pink and the carpet was a tannish color.

On the mantel there were many pictures most with him in them. Other pictures were of her Cosmo and Cream. There was even one of her and Lily (the little blue bird from SonicX). Sonic was slightly startled a strange indescribable sound came from behind him. Sonic rubbed his eyes to reassure himself that he wasn't sleeping. What started as a bright light was now starting to take form. After a minute or two Sonic realized what or rather who it was. "Tikal!"

Tikal nodded and walked toward him. "What are doing here?" Sonic asked with curiosity in his eyes. "I've come to grant you a rare but valuable gift. I'm going to give you a chance to go back to yesterday, you will get another chance to tell Amy you really care about her."

Sonic's eyes were now enthusiastic with joy. "Really, you mean it?" Tikal frowned a little. "Well, yes but…once those hours pass she'll still have to meet her fate." Sonic's heart sank. "You mean...Amy's still gonna die?" Tikal couldn't look him in the eye but nodded. She spoke, "At least now you'll be able to say goodbye properly." She tried her best to get Sonic to see the bright side of the situation. This didn't help Sonic feel much better, but she had a point. _"At least she won't die thinking I hate her." _Finally, Sonic agreed. "When you wake tomorrow it will be yesterday again (that sounds really funny doesn't it?)." With a bright flash Tikal was gone. _"Did that really just happen?"_ Despite his skepticism he tried to believe that it really did happen. Sonic was exhausted and a few minutes after he sat down on the couch he was fast asleep.

The next morning when Sonic woke up he found himself in Tails' guest room bed. It only took a few moments for Sonic to realize where he was. _"Did it work? Is it yesterday?" _Sonic went outside for a newspaper. Sure enough it was February 23rd. "_Is it true, is this really happening?" _To find out Sonic ran as quickly as he could to Amy's house which only took a few minutes. He knocked on the door anxiously. He foot wouldn't stop tapping and his heart was pounding. When Amy opened the door Sonic almost fainted. Then Sonic did something he had never done before, he gave Amy a hug. Amy hugged back enthusiastically but in her mind she was thinking _"Well, this is new." _Sonic let go of her and looked at her gingerly (I'm not actually sure if that's a word).

"Ames, I thought you were…oh it doesn't matter I'm just glad to see ya." Amy pinched herself to see if she was daydreaming. To her amazement she wasn't dreaming at all. "Sonic, are you feeling alright?" Perhaps Sonic had an illness that was making him do this. All the years he had known her, he had never done more than ignore her besides the occasional rescue from Eggman. For him to just turn around and hug her so spontaneously was almost too much for Amy to believe. In Amy's hands was the basket of cookies, the same one from yesterday. She had been on her way to Tails' workshop. "Hey, before you go to Tails' place you wanna come for a run with me?" Was this a joke? Was Sonic after something? Amy decided that Sonic would never be that desperate. She nodded, "Sure!" Amy's face brightened as Sonic lifted her and sped off. After a while they stopped passing houses and started passing many trees. It was a very foresty area covered with snow, a winter wonderland…literally.

For about an hour Sonic and Amy just sat in the snow admiring the beautiful scenery. Finally, Sonic spoke, "Hey Ames, I just want you to know the reason I brought you here. It's because I just want you to know I, I…" Sonic's voice started to fade. He was never the one to say mushy lines. With all his effort he tried to force out the rest of the sentence. Unfortunately all that came out was a sneeze. "Bless you," Amy giggled a little. Amy then stood up. "Hey why don't we head over to Tails' place now? I can't just let all these cookies go to waste." Sonic was about to protest but Amy had already began walking. Had she forgotten he was talking? Sonic reluctantly followed her. He picked her up once more and ran toward Tails' workshop. Tails was a bit surprised when he opened the door to see Amy in Sonic's arms. Despite this he welcomed them warmly. Like last time Cosmo and Cream were also there enjoying the movie on TV. The two girls greeted them as they walked in and Cosmo moved over to let them sit down. Sonic could not sit still, he had to tell Amy before it was too late.

She seemed to feel his distress and looked at him with concern. "Is something wrong Sonic?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. Sonic was about to grab Amy's hand to bring her someplace quieter when they were interrupted by a tattoo of beeping from Tails' communicator. Sonic immediately felt panicked. _"Oh no! That's what happened last time. Why did those meterex have to show up today?" _Sonic had an idea. "Hey Sonic we got to go help Knuckles, there's trouble on Angel Island." Sonic turned to Amy. "Hey Amy, why don't you come with me?" Amy's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I don't want to get in your way Sonic. I think it would just be better if I stay with Cream and Cosmo." Sonic was ready to beg her. Then he saw Tikal appear behind Amy. "Please!" He was begging Tikal. "There's got to be something I can do to stop this!" Tikal shook her head. It's her fate Sonic, you cannot prevent this." Sonic was nearly in tears. "Please there's gotta be something!" Tikal thought for a moment. "Well, there are exceptions, but I don't think you would qualify for them." Sonic was now as angry as he was sad. "What do you mean I don't qualify? I love her!"

Tikal tried to sound comforting "She doesn't know that. She still has doubts." Sonic couldn't believe it. _"How could she have doubts after today?" _Tails grabbed Sonic's arm pulling him toward the X-Tornado. "Come on Sonic, we have to go!" Sonic resisted. "No, wait!" Tails wouldn't let go. "There's no time to wait Sonic, come on!" Sonic thought to himself, _"Tails, you have no idea." _Tails finally managed to drag Sonic on the plane and took off before he had the chance to run off. Tails thought to himself, _"What's wrong with Sonic? He's acting like he'll never see Amy again." _On top of the plane Sonic was sweating from all the stress. He decided he would give those meterex no mercy. Maybe he could make it back in time. Angel Island was now in their view. No sooner were the meterex. Sonic would not wait for the plane to land. He got in position for a homing attack. He destroyed three robots. Luckily for him there were a bunch of weaker robots instead of one difficult robot. Tails sent out some missiles destroying two robots. Together Sonic and Knuckles did a double homing attack. The battle went on like this until the final robot was destroyed.

Sonic was anxious to get back on the plane and back home. Before they could reach the plane Tails communicator went off the same annoying elevator music as last time. Sonic felt like taking it and throwing it off the island. Instead he grabbed from Tails, he already knew it would be Cosmo. He answered "Were coming Cosmo, tell Amy to hang on!" Cosmo didn't understand how Sonic knew what was going on but nodded anyway and said,"Hurry Sonic." Sonic tossed it back to Tails and ran on top of the plane. He was impatient and kept pestering Tails to hurry even though Tails was doing his best to keep up. Within seconds they were back in the air. When they were a few feet from the ground Sonic leaped off the planeand sped off toward the hospital. He burst through the door knocking down a nurse passing by, papers all over the place. Sonic didn't have time to apologize, he rushed to the reception desk and requested Amy's room number. "Room 109," the nurse responded. Sonic thanked her and ran to look for the room. _"Hmm…106, 107, 108…here it is." _To his relief her heart monitor was still beeping relatively steadily. He ran up to where Amy lay and shook her gently. "Amy!" he whispered "Can you hear me?" his whispers turned to shouts. Sonic relaxed a little when he saw Amy open her eyes slightly. He let out a deep sigh. "Amy I just want you to know I, I…I love you. With all her strength Amy smiled at him. Sonic touched her cheek. She was burning, her thermometer read 106 degrees, but she couldn't stop shaking. Sonic's words had put tears in her eyes which slid down her cheeks slowly. Although she couldn't speak to him Sonic knew that those words meant so much to her. Sonic sat down on the side of Amy's bed and stroked her head lovingly.

All of a sudden the doctor burst through the door. He had learned that Sonic was here. "Miss Rose, good news!" There's a medicine maker (I know that sounds stupid) not too far from here who says he thinks he found a cure. Sonic's eyes widened. This definitely did not happen last time. Then Sonic remembered something Tikal had told him. _"There are exceptions." _Maybe he qualified for an exception now that Amy knew he loved her. He stood up. "I'll go get it doc!" The doctor grinned, his nametag read Dr. Jacobs. "I was hoping you'd say that. It isn't too far, just a few miles west from here. I believe it's the third building on Rochester Avenue. It's called Hank's Medical Supplies. Sonic nodded and sped out the door. Dr. Jacobs was right, it didn't take too long for Sonic to find Rochester Avenue, but he going so fast that he almost ran right past it. Hank had been expecting him and within five minutes Sonic was on his way back with the small vile of medicine. As he was getting closer he began to speed up even more. Sonic was closing in on the hospital when who should show up but Eggman. "Greetings hedgehog." Sonic gave a mean scowl. He did not have time for this. From the sky a robot which resembled a grasshopper with bat wings and a beaver tail hovered in the air (Weird huh?). Sonic wouldn't give the robot a chance to attack. A blue blur went right through the robot leaving a giant hole in the middle. Sonic was out of sight before Eggman could even reply with "I'll be back!"

Sonic was near the speed of light as he approached the main entrance. His face brightened and Sonic was filled with excitement and hope as he burst through the door for the third time. As Sonic burst through the door however…beeeeeeeeeeeeeep the line on the heart monitor was still. Sonic nearly collapsed. He was so disoriented he barely heard the doctor shout, "Sonic! Sonic, pass me that vile." Sonic shook himself back to reality. He tossed Dr. Jacobs the small vile filled with purple fluid. The doctor quickly filled the needle and gave Amy an injection in her right arm. Everyone was still. There was a dead silence. A few seconds later the beeeeeeeeeeeep from the heart monitor went back to tiny spasms until finally Amy's heart was stable again. Sonic didn't say anything for a moment. He just stood there, his face blank, eyes wide open. Then Sonic went over the side of Amy's bed on sat next to her sliding his arm around her. A nurse took Amy's temperature. "Her fever is going down." Sonic grinned and looked down at Amy who now looked so peaceful in her sleep. Sonic just couldn't bear to see Amy in anymore pain.

For the next few hours Sonic lay there next to Amy, gently stroking her head. Sonic who was half asleep by now nearly fell off the bed when Amy's eyes opened slightly. He quickly regained however much composure he had and stood up. When he looked into Amy's eyes there was a soft tenderness in them that were more loving than ever before. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she attempted to sit up. Her attempt failed and she fell back down. She giggled a little and Sonic tried to help her up letting out a small chuckle of his own. Amy then felt arms being wrapped around her. It was Sonic pulling her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder and Sonic rubbed her back affectionately. With all her strength Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Thetwo were startled slightly when they hear a cough come from the doorway. It was Cosmo with Cream and Cheese behind her. Amy let go of Sonic and opened her arms towards them. Everyone was relieved to see that she was alright.

Later that day Amy was released from the hospital. On the way home Amy rode along side Sonic on top of the X-Tornado. His arm never leaving her side.

The End.

_Do do do do do do do _(you know the little tune at the end of Sonicx. Wow I serioulsly need a hobby)


End file.
